No Longer an Enigma
by AhleeCat
Summary: A story about revealed feelings and airheads that do not always float. Beware Tidus-lovers and those that cringe at male x male content, be it one-sided or not. Rejoice those with a sadistic sense of humour.


_Foreword:_ This was produced last year as my first and, thus far, only fanfiction. Blame me not for the content for I had been promised bountiful amounts of sugar if I at least accomplished writing this. Please note I have yet to see this sugar and be assured that the person is wrought with self-reproach, and remorse (as am I). As a warning, this story contains male/male relations and may not be suitable for young audiences or the narrow-minded. Fans of Tidus may also want to make use of the exit down the stairs and to their right.

**  
No Longer an Enigma**  
Characters copyrighted to Squaresoft, story by AhleeCat

* * *

The rays of the rising sun that had managed to penetrate the canopy and dapple the forest floor was interrupted by a blue figure, the light reflecting off the unusually colored fur with a brilliant shimmer. With dawns faithful cover the unidentified individual wove through the maze of trees, the branches grabbing at him when they could as though they wished him not to leave. However, no bush was to hold him from what he had come to accomplish no matter how thick or persistent.

Tidus, the maddening boy who he guessed could live without air so long only because his head was so full of it, was becoming an even more threatening distraction. Of course, he had promised himself to remain composed, but this morning would have to be an exception. He could not hold his feelings for the boy an enigma any longer. He wanted to know what the inside of Tidus felt like, what it felt like to relieve yourself of irksome frustration in one moment. The look on the boy's face would make up for the previously missed opportunities, when he had been alone with him and turned away instead of doing what he desired to do so much.

To kill him. Yes, that would be a liberty indeed. To dig his claws deep into that bare chest and twist his hand so that for once the shouts that seemed so frequent to exit the boy's mouth were not of annoying threats or encouragement. He almost purred at the thought.

Only when the thickset Ronso stepped into the clearing in which Tidus had set up camp for himself was his identity revealed. Kimahri, now out of the covering of the forest, eyed the lone tent at the other end of the clearing. He had requested that Tidus not sleep with the others that night, his explanation being so that he could see any powerful fiends and warn them before they would attack. Tidus seemed to think nothing of it and gave him a smile, which sent shivers of repulsion echoing down his back, before agreeing with his characteristic enthusiasm and setting off. It had been easy enough to find him.

The reasoning behind the planned murder was simple: Yuna was becoming attached to him and vice versa. All Kimahri wanted to do was let Yuna go off to attempt to kill Sin and die, though he was certain that Tidus would prevent this. Which meant his job of babysitting would never end; he was bound to that job by a promise. He would be damned to be a babysitter until the day he died if Yuna decided against following her father's footsteps to death's door! So, rationally, he had no choice. There were two options for the Ronso. One was to stain his hands with the blood of the kid he loathed and then have Yuna killed by Sin shortly after. The other was to have to live with the two of them fondling over each other and making dramatic speeches about teamwork and such the rest of his life. The answer was clear.

The soft sound of the dew-laden grass as it was stirred by the Ronso's footsteps signified the commenced movement toward the shelter Tidus slept in. Only a light snore came from within the tent, though Kimahri had to strain his ears to hear it through the muted song of the wind and crickets. A furred hand unzipped the entrance before pushing aside the canvas material as the form silently stepped in; the cloth sliding loosely back closed with a murmured rustle. Kimahri's stern amber eyes focused on Tidus, the young man's limbs in disarray and his bare chest rising and falling in an obvious sign of life. He looked nearly angelic with his blonde hair spread out on the makeshift pillow and the relaxed contours of his face almost glowing from the dim light. The runt of the Ronso race crouched beside his fellow guardian, a pointed claw tracing down the side of the tan neck and along the collarbone.

This would be it, one cut and his frustration would end. There would be no more need to try to ignore any annoyances; there would be none except Yuna – and she would die shortly after. He had to admit he had come to care for the summoner, but she had stolen ten years of his life from him. She would be easily forgiven once she completed the attempt to rid Spira of Sin. Bluntly, when she died too. All of the future rested on the claw that pushed softly on skin that dipped underneath the force.

He was about to retrace the imaginary line he had made previously with enough pressure to cut deep when an elated moan escaped Tidus' parted lips. Kimahri blinked, surprised enough to halt on the action, and found he was staring into blue eyes. The airhead was awake. The 'airhead' propped himself up onto his elbows, a sickeningly delighted and haughty grin spread across his face.

"I knew you'd come, Kimahri! Couldn't resist the star of the Zanarkand Abes, could you?" Tidus said smugly, a wink accompanying the words that had been enough alone to revolt the Ronso. Tidus, of course, could not have fought the urge to brag. An irritated growl emerged from Kimahri's own maw, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. The bliztball player interpreted the gently sloping rumble as a sound of lust, as only an airhead could do, and the wide smile that Kimahri would have doubted to be able to grow larger did. Full of confidence he grabbed the necklace about Kimahri's neck, bringing the Ronso's face closer so that his own was but an inch away. Tidus was not the stronger of the two but Kimahri was far too deep in a bemused, and slightly amused, state from what had been said to him to resist the pull.

Of course, he could resist any seduction Tidus tried to throw at him, so the boy's delusions proved to provide much entertainment. Did the boy really think he desired him? He only desired to kill him, no more, no less. Poor thing would have to die a virgin. A hushed chuckle, which was hardly distinguished as such since it was so rare to come from him, was directed at Tidus' stupidity. Again, the boy mistook his actions and thought that Kimahri was being playful, a behavior the Ronso had never once displayed in the time he hand known him. Consequently, Tidus thought he would take what he had thought was an invitation, or an opportunity. Tidus closed the space between their faces with an excited haste, his lips meeting Kimarhi's with a fervent keenness. He was experienced, to say the least, with all the girls back in Zanarkand that threw themselves at him, and he tested Kimarhi with different amounts of pressure with his lips and different strokes with his tongue. The kiss was one-sided. Kimahri, to say the least, was appalled; his nose crunched into an expression that could only warn of hostility. With a dangerous snarl his teeth bit down on the invading tongue, which escaped removal due only to its swiftness.

"Damn it, Kimahri! You bit me!" Tidus yelled, surprised. He looked cheerless with his tongue drooping out, a hand tenderly touching it before holding out his fingertips to look at the blood. Nevertheless, it seemed the horny little athlete was not easily shaken. The cheer that had been lacking previously suddenly reappeared, having come to the conclusion that Kimahri was acting frisky. The blue furred man felt his stomach churn, ignoring the unpleasant child for the time being and instead wiping away any germs that Tidus could have smeared onto him with the back of his hand. When he looked back at Tidus he had come considerably closer so that once more their noses only an inch apart. The smug grin had also returned again, like a dog expecting a bone, and it would appear that Tidus was only more motivated to get what he wanted. The indifferent facial expression belonging to Kimahri was not phased in the least, not even when Tidus spoke again.

"Silly kitty, if you're looking for milk you'll have to go a bit lower," He purred, hoping the Ronso would recognize the suggestion, lame as it was. Kimahri, leaving it unknown if he got the hint or not, merely snorted. Could he not get what he wanted from Yuna? Pitiful, if he could not get anything from a girl that has been in abstinence all her life. He slowly looked down as he felt a warm body press against his chest, a rolling growl shaking the form that was crawling up him. What Tidus was trying to accomplish was totally lost to Kimahri, he guessed that he was hoping to ravage his lips again. Ugh. Before the blonde haired boy could achieve his unknown mission Kimahri stood as much as he was permitted in the tent and pushed him forcefully to the ground. Hopefully the airhead would at last get something through that airtight empty chamber of his and get that he was not interested.

"Aw, don't be so cold! I know that you want me, or you wouldn't have asked me to separate from the group!" Tidus said in his usual animated tone, before adding haughtily, "And, Kimahri, you came here, obviously"

"Kimahri want Tidus? Kimahri does not want Tidus. At all," Kimahri spoke with a blunt edge— an irritated, dangerous, blunt edge. Not that what Tidus had said had even phased him, it was too unbelievable to be able to get a rise out of him, but that it carried the original danger that had been present from the beginning. Though it was only now that it was heard as it was spoken audibly with words. The few strands that held together what had been Kimahri's control were being slowly cut away, Tidus being the blade that slowly rubbed the thread the wrong way. Soon, very soon, he would kill him.

Dig his nails deep into that pencil neck, squeeze until there was no life left and no more blood. Oh, how that would feel! The viscous crimson substance running through and over his fingers like a liquid snake, before it would drop down onto the ground and leave a permanent stain that would forever scream of his glee. Rejoicing and singing, the different shades of red would shine brilliantly. He almost purred.

Tidus, ever persistent and standing true to his reputation as the one who never gives up, immediately caught the momentarily look of contentment that passed over Kimahri's features. Whatever caused it was of no importance to him, the only thing that mattered was that it looked as if the Ronso's mood had lightened and his chance of sex improved. Sex with a Ronso would definitely be an experience he would like to undergo, for obvious reasons.

They were large creatures, their muscles well defined and their curves shimmering underneath their coat. Their coat: a lustrous layer of fur, Kimahri's a brilliant blue, resembling a strangely hued ocean when the wind chose to run across it. Then their choice of clothing was no turn off for Tidus either. Not much at all, yet one way or another it did not come across as promiscuous but strong. They were definitely specimens worth investigating thoroughly.

Tidus was licking his lips disturbingly at Kimahri, who took an uneasy step back against a fabric wall. He could stand a fiend twenty times his size looming over him with their vile smile and threatening looks, but that look from Tidus was the single most frightening moment in his life. How unsettling. How did Yuna do it? She must have that smiling thing of hers down to be able to simply smile when he looked at her, since to Kimahri it made his survival instincts roar to life and urge him to either flee of fight. The whole lot of them, really: Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron as well, how could they stand talking to him?

Tidus had stood up once again and was looking straight into, or at least, as well as he could, Kimahri's eyes, a superior smile dancing on his lips, "Then why did you come?"

The first answers that surfaced in Kimahri's mind were all true. To kill him, to prevent Yuna from living on, to get his life back, to get everyone's' lives back Tidus had destroyed; there were many reasons why he was here. There was only one way to accomplish them, and that was to murder the airhead. He would not feel any guilt over the death of such a boy; he would proudly die for the privilege. He could not just state his reason for his presence though, no, he would give it to Tidus that he was fast. Quick in movements, slow in the head. The boy would be out of the tent and gone, if Tidus believed him, if he just said 'to kill you'.

"Kimahri's reason is Kimahri's reason alone," He said, his voice having become colder and more dripping with an ever-growing dangerous aspect. Tidus, in response, merely grinned more broadly, if that was possible and drifted closer.

"No need to be shy Kimahri, we're alone," Yet another wink was sent to the Ronso, his tone sweet and low as though he was talking to a child. Kimahri was again sickened. Persistent blonde little boy, he would give him that. Persistent or very desperate. The two practically want hand in hand, close enough.

Maybe that was why Spira put up with his babbling and yelling, his cries for attention. It was all easier than not succumbing to it to begin with, instead of consistently having to tell him no. Kimahri was different from the rest of Spira though; he would not give way to airhead's persistence. Rather, he would end it. End it all. In his eyes, he was completing a more difficult and better task than Yuna: he was defeating Tidus, the cheerful and relentless blitzball player who bragged any chance he got. All Yuna had to do was 'kill' Sin. Even then, it was only temporarily. Kimahri could promise after he was done with Tidus, he would not be coming back in ten years.

Fingers wove themselves through his glossy chest-hair and he looked down to meet the half-closed eyes of Tidus, the stupid smirk still on his face. Now. It was time to finally removed that confidence irreversibly, squeeze the throat until it popped so that no more meaningless words could escape from him; no screams. His release was near!

A smile curved his lips in a gentle bow, his eyes dark beneath the furrowed brows. It was as he had dreamed. The blood dripping down his fingers, the lack of any noise at all. The bliss. His firm grip was situated on his air pipe, squeezing each side of it with deadly pressure. His fingers had already sunk into it, the nails sliding between flesh and muscle. Death only awaited Tidus now. One last squeeze, so hard that this fingers almost touched each other, before he released his grasp to allow the airhead's body to tumble limply to the floor.

Dead, or at least to be so in a matter of seconds. Who knew one that word could fill someone with such joy. Kimahri was normally not a joyous Ronso, but he had his freedom back! The airhead was no more! What would he do, once Yuna had joined him into the Farplane, what would he do? Mt. Gagazet held nothing for him and he had no passion to return. Besaid? It would be quiet, peaceful even. Yes, he would return to Besaid.

Kimahri's silhouette was illuminated against the golden sunrise, higher now than it had been before and an orange hazy glow. His nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath of the fresh air, crisp and sweet with the fragrance of the forest. He took that breath as a free Ronso. The grass was cool as it brushed his feet, feeling oddly different from it had prior to entering the tent. Everything was different. Another rare smile, so uncharacteristic of the runt despite it's small size, appeared on his content features.

One down and the other one would bring demise to itself. He had no more 'duties' other than to guide little Yuna down to Zanarkand, wave, and then leave her to die. He was free, and Tidus was dead.

**The End (and they all lived happily ever after).**  
>D


End file.
